Songs of the Heart
by MystCountry12
Summary: This is the night after the battle with the Meta. Simmons can't sleep due to the fact his mind kept replaying the images in his eyes and it wont leave. He tried to rembember the "good time" he had with Grif. Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, Grimmons. If ya don't like this stuff don't red it and if you do enjoy.


'Ba beat thump ba beat thump'

Simmons forest green eye and robot eye was watching the caramel color chest slowly rise and fall with every breathe that Grif took. His eardrums were full with the gentle sounds of Grif's heart. Hearing it always put him asleep but tonight it seem impossible sleep, knowing he almost lost his best friend and husband. His eyes water a bit upon seeing the images replay of Grif almost falling over to his death. Grif was so lucky that he grab Meta's weapon and used it to keep himself from falling to the rocky ice ground below. Simmons wipe his eye as he nuzzled his head against soft padded chest again.

'Ba beat thump ba beat thump'

Hearing the heart beating again a bit louder this time help Simmons calm down a bit. His eyes looked downward trying think of something to keep his mind off of what happen earlier. Thinking and thinking of anything was all he wish for until... he saw Grif's chubby hand over his with their rings touching each other to show closeness that they only share among themselves.

Simmons chuckled himself when finally a good memory came back to him. It was when he said yes to married Grif. The bastard was just playing his dumb guitar and sitting on the bed like usual but the lazy jerk-like self. He was singing the most heart touching song he heard from Grif which shocked him. Simmons let out a small sigh as he thought back how he got propose by this lazy, fat, man by accident.

Then afterwards when they told the group Dount was the first one to jump at the opportunity to be a 'bride's maid'...which was not a shocker to everyone.

**~Flashback~**

Simons was walking back to his and Grif's room for the night. When suddenly he heard Grif's guitar playing ever so softly. He press his ear against the door hearing the Hawaiian's voice singing like an angel was kissing his ears.

_"I waited in the pouring rain, Each rain drop represented my tears"_

Simmons eyes widen hearing this song. It sounded so familiar to him somehow.

_"The tears that I could never let out. I felt alone more then ever."_

The angel's voice was sounding so sad almost like he was hurting from the soul and need to express that pain through this song.

"The rain suddenly stopped when you came. My loneliness abandoned me at once."

Simmons blinked, he pressed his ear closer to the door, hearing the Hawiian singing again.

_"The rain suddenly stopped when you came. My loneliness abandoned me at once."_

He smiled a bit. He never heard Grif sing like this...like his soul was pouring out but quickly frown though.

_"Oh but when you spat those words at me. The rain just poured down on me again. I cry... to try to cry pain away... Alone, nobody around I say you pay for all the things you said."_

He felt his eyes looked to the floor knowing that he was talking about 'Simmons' famous fatass jokes'. He really didn't mean to hurt Grif's feelings but damn it hurts him when trying make love to a Hawaiian when he crushing his hips. He sigh softly listing to more of the song.

_"Words penetrate into everybody's soul. And yes, i was a victim of your words. You suddenly said you loved me. You were a fool to say such words."_

Grif was now just being an ass about the 'Fatass jokes'. He felt his anger at simmer then it started to boil yet again as he heard more.

_"I try to dry my eyes that don't have tears. Whatever you say, I can't rely I can only imagine your're just like those people. Who try to brake me down who try to scratch my dignity away. I don't understand why, so tell me why! You think you're any different from them all. Can you see?! That i don't need any love from anyone."_

Simmons huff angrily then started to walk away before he slam the door down and smash his boyfriend's face into a puddle of goo with his metal fist or possibly brake a limb or two. As he walked away he started to hear something and it simmer down his anger. He return to his spot at the front of the door and his eyes widen at the words that were snagged.

_"I only trust! Myself but the truth is...That I shy away...from you. You're really all i want. There's never a rising sun in the pouring show my weakness, i can never do. With tears burning deep inside, I waked away from you..."_

Simmons felt his heart clenching. Okay Grif can be an ass but he wouldn't be Dexter Grif if he wasn't. Something compel him to put his hand on the key pad that unlocks their room. Slowly he started to enter the key word that opens it. Slowly the door open and he step in quietly.

He saw Grif on the bed with eyes closed. The moon shinning on him making him glow even more like an angel. Okay maybe the angel was a bit overweight and lazy but still an angel. His soft chest brownish-blond hair sway softly and wet from his shower making little droplets slide down his upper nude frame. Simmons had to control his hormones, because if he didn't...lets just say their will be a little of a battle.

_"So tell me why! You thinking your different from them all. Can you see!? That i don't need any love from anyone. I only trust! Myself but the truth is...That i shy away from you. So tell me why you think you're any different from them all. Can you see?! that I don;t need any love from anyone. I only trust myself but the truth is..."_

Simmons opens his mouth and sang along with Grif at the final words

_"You're really all I want."_

Grif's eyes snap open and in total shock he looked over at Simmons seeing him smirking like a sly fox.

**With that the flash back is over.**

Simmons smiled then frowned as that thought came back again how Grif almost landed to his 'death'. The Meta grabbed Grif's foot and dragged his body with him nearly over the edge. Simmons threw away his gun running over, grabbing his hand tried to pull him up as well trying to keep his balance. He looked into Grif's visor seeing the bright blue eyes saying "I'm sorry" as he lost his grip with Simmons' hand. Suddenly Simmons felt his heart drop.

"He's gone"

His forest green eyes wail up with tears feeling them pouring down his cheeks. He heard Tucker said about something when people fall in movies that they usually be hanging on branch. He despairingly tried to get Sarge to help him look over to see if Grif was alive.

"Oh for God sakes someone look over the damn edge I can't hang on any longer."

Simmons' heart race up as he looked over the edge seeing that Grif was hanging onto the Meta's weapon and sure enough he alive.

As soon Grif was back on the topside. Simmons slam his smaller frame into Grif's body pulling him into a tight embrace putting his head on Grif's chest his knees almost giving out. Grif held him close and rub his back telling Simmons calming words to calm him down. He pull the two helmets close that they click with each other. Grif knew how to make him feel better no matter what the situation was.

The thought drew him back to be upset and he tried to pull it away from his mind.

Simmons tried to sleep but finally gave up carefully got out of bed and went outside the tent and up the hill and looked at the stars. The cold felt good on his warm skin the darkness it help conceal his worry, in a way it made him feel better. He closed his eyes again letting the good memories flow into his trouble mind. The cold numbing his skin like a protective blanket from his girly feelings. His eyes open after a few minutes just sitting there looking up at the stars. They almost remind him of the stars at Blood Gluch and a good memory of his wedding night went.

**~Flashback~**

Simmons looked at his ring smiling a bit. His eyes traveling over at Grif seeing how Sarge was yelling at him and trying to give him "how to be a good husband and tried not to kill Simmons with your fatassness." Sister started talking about marriage and maybe wanted someone to "tangled there legs with her" and made Gif lose his temper a bit. Even Tucker tried to give advice of if it was possible how to take care of a kid. All the while Caboose was talking to Church, which end up by him yelling at him for being an "idiot".

Doc came over to Simmons, the two was having an interesting talk until Donut announce about the husband and Grif dance. At first Grif yelled that he can't dance and the other calling back and saying he was being a baby about it. The shouting got to the point that Simmons took his hand and pulled him close having the others look in shock of his strength.

"Ignore them and fallow me"

"Yeah right like YOU can make me dance."

"Want to bet on it Cockbite"

Just as Grif was about to give a snappy comeback the song began to play and Simmons' eyes widen remembering it so well...it was their song. Grif huffed and turn the tables pulling Simmons close and the two began dancing. Simmons place his head on his husband's chest and humming to the song. All the while Grif looked down seeing how cute his hubby was even if he was like one/eighth cyborg. He enjoyed hearing Simmons' voice smirking as it sounded a bit off or when he was in focus his face tend to look a bit goofy. Everything Simmons' did made him either jealous or just laugh. With one final hum of the song Grif pull Simmons close getting a glare but really it there was a small gleam of lust in those forest green eyes he cared for. Their lips close together having not noticing the world was gone around him. Until they heard cheering and the two pull apart.

**~Flashback over~**

Simmons sighed and looked at his hands seeing his cyborgic one holding his flesh hand. Then seems be a small puddle of water on his hand then wipes his eye. The red headed male jumped when he felt something wrap their arms around him slowly he calm down when he felt nips on the neck. He turn seeing Grif sleepy eyes and all.

"Why did you leave the bed you know I don't like it when you do that."

"Like you care fatass"

"Well smartass I was just worry for you but I guess your fine."

Grif pulled away then started walking back when he felt a hand grab his wrist. His blue eyes looked into the forest green ones almost like they were linking with each other. Looking into those worry eyes made his anger melt he sat down next to him. The other put his head on the Hawaiian's shoulder feeling his hair being played with. Pulling his lips back just as things were getting good the Hawaiian quickly smirked as he heard bit of a whine.

"You had that worry look on you face."

Simmons couldn't say he was lying anymore because Grif knew his expressions so well now. He put his head back on the shoulder and mumble something. Grif pulled him away then made him look into his eyes.

"Talk."

"What if I don't want to"

Grif suddenly slam Simmons down on the ground. His eyes glaring into Simmons. He growled back glaring back. Grif kept looking then when he saw a bit of a the green eye was a bit glassy and red.

"Oh..."

"Yeah Oh! I was crying for your dumbass, I got worry and started to cry like a girl!"

"Technically you are the chick considering you do take it up the-OW!"

Simmons gave Grif a harsh hit to the back of his head then got up.

"Never mind I don't know why I was so worry about you, Because clearly your not going to die anytime soon!"

Simmons shoved Grif off then began to walk away when suddenly he was pulled back and landed into the lap of his husband. His face turn from a petal pale to a rosy red. Grif place his lips on the red head's lips to shut him up. As the two pull away Simmons lay his head back on the chest.

'Ba beat thump ba beat thump Ba beat thump ba beat thump'

The song of his heart was starting to put him to sleep. His eyes felt heavy his body did as well. His vision blur and purred a bit feeling hands on his back rubbing him.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. I don't want to carry your ass back to camp."

"Don't care...sleepy...zzzzzzz"

"Hay don't fake sleep on me!"

Simmons chuckled a bit and nuzzled a bit. Looking up at Grif.

"Well why not sleep right here then, since your lazy ass wont get up and move."

"That's...wow that a good idea...

"What? We'll freeze!"

"We can make it hot out here~"

Simmons face turn into a deep cherry red then hit Grif calling him an idiot but did not protest as two large arms were wrap around him and pulled him down into an embrace keeping his head on the chest finally pulling the whole "Near-death with Meta thing" out of his head and finally went to sleep listing to one song he like to hear over and over.

'Ba beat thump ba beat thump ba beat thump ba beat thump'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Author's note: This is my first Red vs. Blue fanfic and I'm nervous thinking it came out terrible. I hope it doesn't seem bad also I would love it if you guys tell how it is and or tell me how I can improve it.**

**Song ( I Cry ) is from: Steambot chronicles, by: Nadia Gifford**

**Simmons & Grif belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


End file.
